


Hello There Next Door Neighbor

by HorrifiedCreepshow



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: DEFIANTLY NO SMUT, Flirting, Haven't seen any of X readers for eddsworld, Kisses, Mostly Platonic, No Smut, Slow Updates, So yeah, i have been thinking about this for months, maybe some innuendos though, non canon chapters, should of done this when The End Part 2 was released
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrifiedCreepshow/pseuds/HorrifiedCreepshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really needed to get your own house, your asshole brother kicked you out of the one you shared together after having an argument, which you don't even remember what it was about.</p><p>You have the cash and there was a house you had in mind, it was actually quite good and a bargain.</p><p>But there was a catch.</p><p>The neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello There Next Door Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know I have like two other fanfiction on hold but this was planned to come out before those, months before.
> 
> I have been thinking about this for a while and it's finally been put together.
> 
> Little warning here there might be slow updates.
> 
> So enjoy.

All that could be seen was darkness when you woke. 

And a very annoying voice trying to wake you up.

"______! Come on! You promised you would go to the house that you got today! You can't live here forever!".

You sat up, very groggily and only half hearing what your friend was saying. You had spent half the night tossing and turning on this bloody mattress and being woken up by your ever-so-annoying friend snoring. You really didn't want to spend any more time here.

"I've only been here for a day".

"Well you promised! I have other things to do than clean up after you".

What your friend said was probably the opposite of what actually happened. You had spent most of the time cleaning up after them, washing their clothes, cleaning the kitchen, dusting and every other chore you could think of.

And why were you friends with this ass? 

Well you honestly hated her, she was probably the most annoying and probably had the biggest ego than anyone you have ever seen. 

She literally looked like barbie had a baby with another barbie.

Way back then, she was probably a decent human being. But now she just uses you to get things.

And why you put up with this?

Well you don't want to be stabbed in your sleep that's what.

When she didn't get her way she turned into a she-hulk. She literally punched a hole in the wall once cause someone used the same lipgloss as her.

Your pretty sure when a kid that she liked started to play with you in kindergarten, she pushed you off the top of the slide and you broke your arm.

You were stuck with this bitch for life, if you did anything against her you would probably be wiped out of existence.

She did let you get away with some things though. Like what you were gonna do now.

"If you don't go away so I can get dressed and pack up my stuff, I'm gonna take off my clothes and you'll see me naked".

"Ew!!". She emediantly fleed to her room.

She was probably gonna put lipgloss on one of your shirts. That wouldn't really bother you though. You only owned white tops so you really didn't care.

You got out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt and packed the rest of your stuff in your suit case and headed for the bathroom.

After a while in the shower and other bathroom needs you were ready to go. Your look was simple, it was just clothes after all.

You picked up your phone and put it in your black backpack, it was basically were you stored all your non clothes items. It was a mess in there, pens, a few books, bottles and other knick knacks. The only thing that was only really any value was your cap and baseball bat. You had no idea why you had it, it just made you feel bad ass. Heaps of scratches and marks were on it, you had put heaps of duct tape around the handle so it had more grip.

It pocked out of your back pack, because it was obviously too big for it.

The only other things you had was in a single box, two plates, some cuteraly, two cups, a sleeping bag and a pot.

You were planning to buy all the other appliances within a week, you were just gonna have to survive on junk food for a couple days. You really didn't buy much, so you had heaps of money from before you had been kicked out of your old house.

You didn't want to think about that, for now any way.

Putting your suit case on top of the box and back pack on your back, you ballanced everything.

The she-devil appeared, not offering to take anything as usual, probably a little bit pissed at threat earlier.

She had her bright corn coloured hair put up in two pig tails, trying to go for the cute look, you think. She wore a light pink mini skirt and the same color pink tank top, topped off with dark pink heels.

She obviously liked pink.

And you obviously had different views on what to wear.

"Come on, you just being here a day has already stunk up the place" she said as she walked out her front door.

You sighed as you followed her out.


End file.
